Robert the Terrible
Robert the Terrible is the main antagonist of the 2008 Universal and Big Idea Studios film The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie also a sequel to Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. He is the brother of the King of Moteria, and uncle of its prince and princess, Alexander and Eloise. He was voiced by . History Background Robert's plan was to kidnap the King's children and kill both of them after they tell him when the King was going to return. After he killed them, he would put explosives into the harbor and blow up the king himself. Most vegetables find him too powerful due to the fact that he has an iron leg and a peg-leg, also due to the fact that his arms are made out of metal and that you can see them, unlike the rest of the Veggies who have arms that you can't see. He also wanted to destroy three Veggies: Elliot, George, and Sedgewick, respectively played by Larry the Cucumber, Pa Grape and, Mr. Lunt… but since they came from the future, not the 17th century, he didn't know about them until the King was almost returning, so killing them was never going to be as easy as he thought. Robert was banned from Monteria for years, giving him nothing to do except "dabble in the mechanical arts". In his exile, he built his Barrel-Robot Carrier and used Black-Powder to make highly powerful explosives. ''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' Robert first appears when he arrives on one of his ships to kidnap Prince Alexander, with the latter telling him that his banishment was well-earned. He proceeds to kidnap Alexander with the rest of the soldiers afraid to do anything because of Robert's menacing presence, and eventually takes him to his lair. Eventually, he reveals to Alexander that he wants to become the new King of Monteria, and tells him about his hatred for the current King (Alexander and Eloise's father). Soon, he gives Alexander a demonstration of the King's would-be death, with two pirates shoving an inanimate figure resembling the King into a small boat which runs over a black powder explosive underwater, blowing up the boat as well as the figure. Robert then tells Alexander that he can't leave his ships waiting for the King's return or his own ships would be blown up, so he angrily demands Alexander when the King will return. The latter says the King didn't say, but refuses to tell him even if the King did say. Then, Princess Eloise, who was just kidnapped by Robert's henchmen, arrives in the lair. Robert then puts an hourglass with a signal on it when the time runs out in two hours, saying that when the sand runs out, he will kill both of them. Willory, Eloise's loyal protector and butler, played by Archibald Asparagus, is also revealed to be imprisoned. Two hours later, the sand in the hourglass runs out, but Elliot, George, and Sedgewick are able to enter the lair and free Alexander, Eloise, and Willory just in time. However, the prison guard rings a bell, and Robert enters. Eloise tells Robert that the King sent Elliot, George, and Sedgewick to undo his plans. Robert then questions the three when the King will return, or he's going to kill Alexander and Eloise. The three heroes start to feel as if there is no hope, until George looks up to the ceiling and gets an idea. He cuts the rope holding the chandelier on top of the ceiling, causing it to smash into Robert's face and knock him off of his mechanical body. However, Robert is able to get on it again, and continues to pursue the heroes, who escape to a boat summoned by a device the King made, the Helpseeker. However, Robert and his men get on a big ship, and try to fire cannons at them to kill them. However, the King unexpectedly returns, and fires two cannons at Robert's ship, causing it to sink, with Robert to angrily tell him that he will never be finished until he becomes the new King, even raising his fist out of the water, before sinking. With that, the King rewards Elliot, George, and Sedgewick for their heroism. The three heroes then use the Helpseeker to return to the present day back to their ordinary jobs at their restaurant as cabin boys, completely unaware that Robert used his metal claw to latch onto their boat. He interferes at the pirate play in the restaurant and tries to murder the star of the show, Sir Frederick, thinking it was George. However, the three heroes show up again, and duel with Robert. George is able to use the Helpseeker to cause the boat to fall onto Robert and then uses it to send the boat and Robert back to the 17th century. In the song Rock Monster, it's revealed that Robert is imprisoned in a cage on a deserted island, despite still having his mechanical suit, happily dancing in the cage while listening to the song. Gallery Robert The Terrible.png|Robert in his lair. Trivia *According to his trading card, Robert prefers to knitting, reading the longest novels he can find, and eating the perfect meal at any fine restaurant rather than be terrible. If he is not an actor, he will pursue a career as a food critic and have nothing good to say about daily catering on the set. Navigation Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Pirates Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Related to Hero Category:Game Changer Category:Gaolers Category:Usurper Category:Food Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Imprisoned Category:Outcast Category:Kidnapper Category:Vengeful Category:Possessed Objects Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Strategic Category:Sadists Category:Siblings Category:Terrorists Category:Leader